Jade Vs Storm
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: When unparalleled difficulties strike StormClan and JadeClan, two power hungry rivals rise to the top. Their hatred for each other causes unseen changes to destroy the very set-up of the Clans. Prequeal to Toms Vs She Cats.


**Summary: **Prequel to _Toms vs She-Cats_. An ancient rift between StormClan and JadeClan is forming. With the death of a deputy and a power crazed cat coming to power in StormClan, life is about to change. When his mate, Rosepetal of JadeClan, give birth to his kits, he steals the white tom and flees, leaving his mate to live her life as a loner. Bloomflower, deputy of JadeClan and sister to Rosepetal, sees this as an insult to her Clan. Her Clan threatens war unless Oakfire is exiled. When the Clan refuses, they charge across the Maple Bridge to attack. When the leaders die, Bloomflower and Oakfire are left in charge. Each harbor a deep hatred of the opposite gender

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

_StormClan: _Consists of wooded forest and open plains. They have a pond on their territory that isn't used much. Combination of ThunderClan and WindClan. Later turns to OakClan.

_JadeClan: _Consists of small islands and rivers. Are all competent swimmers, but they have a fallen tree connecting to their main camp. Combination of WindClan and RiverClan. Later turns to BloomClan.

* * *

><p><strong>And the Story Begins:<strong>

No one would have guessed that the cold, leaf-bare day would be the beginning of the end. The age of peace was about to be shattered more completly than any battle had. It would be broken by the love of a heartless tom.

Ambition flowed through the blood of two enemies, both determinded to get their way. Soon, they just wanted to win, not even remembering what they were fighting for. Anyone who objected was shown no mercy; this battle was to the death.

The ranks of StarClan were swelling with the recently deceased. Death was so common that one barely felt the lose of life anymore. Threats are tossed around, hardly taken seriously because reality is always harsher than fantasy.

When the greatest death of all, the death of a leader, befalls the Clans, they are thrown into even more chaos. The structure of their lives changing in ways some could barely imagine. Relantionships changed and positions of power shifted.

When the rage settles and the dust clears, boundaries are clear. Toms are different then she-cats. How different depends on who's side you stand-by. Are you one of Bloom's warriors or Oak's crusaders.

* * *

><p><strong>Major Players:<strong>

_StormClan:_

Whitedove

Ehosong

Robinflight

Silveroak

Thornheart

Bumbleflight

Berrypaw

Hawkkit

Elderleaf

_JadeClan:_

Wildstar

Mossyheart

Tumbleleaf

Swiftsong

Flarepaw

Snowkit

Smokescar

**(These are cats who will be important to the story line, but that doesn't mean all others are not important. It was based on personalities and just if I think they would fit the part in the story. The plot isn't definate, so they might change.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>StormClan:<strong>_

Leader: _Hollystar_- Solid gray tom with darker spots and shiny dark green. **Sibling:**_Elderleaf._**Mate:**_Heatherbreeze_ (dead)

Deputy: _Whitedove_- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes. **Mate:** _None_. **Sibling:** _Willowleaf._

Medicine Cat:_Lightsky_- Pale brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes. **Sibling:**_Stoneheart._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Falconpaw_- Tawny she-cat with bright white paws, blue eyes, and a scar on her neck.

Warriors:

_Oakfire_- Striped tabby tom with hazel/amber eyes. **Mate: **_Rosepetal. _**Apprentice:**_ Berrypaw._

_Stoneheart_- Dark gray tom with green eyes and a torn ear, **Mate:**_Icefrost. _**Sibling: **_Lightsky. _**Apprentice:**_ Beetlepaw._

_Sharpeyes_- Gorgeous orange and yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate:** _Deeppool._ **Kits:** _Rumblepaw, Beetlepaw, Risingpaw._

_Deeppool_- Slick, black tom with tan paws and very deep, amber eyes. **Mate:** _Sharpeyes._ **Kits:** _Rumblepaw, Beetlepaw, Risingpaw._

_Icefrost_- Dark gray she cat with green eyes. **Mate:** _Stoneheart. _**Apprentice:**_ Risingpaw._

_Echosong_- A russet brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **Sibling:** _Silentgaze._**Apprentice: **_Rumblepaw._

_Silentgaze_- A mute tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. **Mate: **_Robinflight_. **Sibling:** _Echosong_.

_Robinflight_- Small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. **Mate: **_Silentgaze_. **Sibling:** _Brambleflower_ (rogue)

_Thornheart_- Handsome, muscular, golden brown tom with amber eyes. **Mate:** _Willowleaf._ **Kits:** _Graykit, Moonkit, Hawkkit. _**Apprentice: **_Breezepaw._

_Silveroak-_ Silver-gray tom with faint gray spots, blue eyes. **Mate:**_Greenfeather_. **Kits:**_Flamekit, Wolfkit, Skykit. _**Apprentice: **_Swiftpaw._

_Bumbleflight_- Muscular, brown tabby tom with black patterns. **Mate:**_Cherrydapple_. **Kits:**_Berrypaw, Breezepaw, Swiftpaw._

_Cherrydapple-_ Silver tabby she-cat with black dapples. **Mate:**_Bumbleflight_. **Kits:**_Berrypaw, Breezepaw, Swiftpaw._

Apprentices-

_Rumblepaw-_ Reddish brown, fluffy she-cat with green eyes. **Siblings:** _Beetlepaw, Risingpaw._ **Mentor:** _Echosong._

_Beetlepaw_- Very small, gray-and-black dappled she-cat with big amber eyes. **Siblings:** _Rumblepaw, Risingpaw_. **Mentor:** _Stoneheart._

_Risingpaw_- Yellow-brown tom with squashed face and green eyes. **Siblings:** _Rumblepaw, Beetlepaw._ **Mentor:** _Icefrost._

_Berrypaw_- Sand-brown tabby tom with lots of black patterns, black paws, and tail-tip. **Siblings:** _Breezepaw, Swiftpaw._ **Mentor: **_Oakfire_.

_Breezepaw_- Pale gray tom with white paws, underbelly, and muzzle. **Siblings:** _Berrypaw, Swiftpaw._ **Mentor:**_ Thornheart._

_Swiftpaw_- Cream colored tabby she-cat with light brown patterns and deep green eyes. **Siblings:** _Berrypaw, Breezepaw._ **Mentor: **_Silveroak_

Queens-

_Willowleaf-_ Fluffy, gray tabby she-cat with a scar running across her face. **Mate:** _Thornheart_. **Sibling:** _Whitedove_. **Kits:** _Graykit, Moonkit, Hawkkit._

_Greenfeather_- Pure black she-cat with emerald green eyes. **Mate:** _Silveroak_. **Kits:** _Flamekit, Wolfkit, Skykit._

_Sundance_- A gingery colored she-cat with light ginger paws,ears, and amber eyes. _Mate:_ _Strikewhisker_ (dead) **Kits:** _Expecting._

_Thistlefur-_ Sleek light brown she cat with auburn and black tabby stripes. **Mate:**_Cederstripe _(dead) **Kits:**_Expecting._

Kits-

_Graykit_- Fluffy gray tom with amber eyes. **Siblings:** _Moonkit, Hawkkit._ **Parents:** _Willowleaf, Thornheart._

_Moonkit_- Pure white she-cat with green eyes. **Siblings:** _Graykit, Hawkkit._ **Parents:** _Willowleaf, Thornheart._

_Hawkkit_- Golden brown tom with emerald green eyes. **Siblings:** _Graykit, Moonkit._ **Parents:** _Willowleaf, Thornheart._

_Flamekit- _Dark red-brown tom with deep amber eyes. **Siblings: **_Wolfkit, Skykit_. **Parents: **_Greenfeather, Silveroak_.

_Wolfkit_- Dark gray tom with white paws and green eyes. **Siblings: **_Flamekit, Skykit_. **Parents: **_Greenfeather, Silveroak_.

_Skykit_- Light blue-gray she-cat with light ice blue eyes. **Siblings: **_Flamekit, Wolfkit._**Parents: **_Greenfeather, Silveroak_.

Elders-

_Sandbreeze_- Tawny she-cat with olive green eyes. **Mate:**_Rowanclaw_**Kits: **_Falconpaw,__Badgerkit_(dead)

_Rowanclaw_- Ginger tom with muddy brown eyes. **Mate:**_Sandbreeze _**Kits: **_Falconpaw,__Badgerkit_(dead)

_Elderleaf-_ Silver and tan tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, pale blue eyes, and missing foreleg. **Sibling:** _Hollystar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>JadeClan:<strong>_

Leader: _Wildstar_- Cream colored she-cat with darker stripes, white paws and muzzle.** Sibling:**_Midnightlight _(dead)

Deputy: _Bloomflower_- Silvery-blue she-cat with white patches and light green eyes. **Apprentice:** _Flarepaw._

Medicine Cat:_Violetwing_- Small pure black she-cat with violet eyes. **Siblings:**_Fallenstone,__Spottedpelt_

Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Ebonypaw_- Black she-cat with golden chest and muzzle, yellow eyes.

Warriors-

_Fallenstone_- Pale gray she-cat with faint black stripes, black lined paws and green eyes. **Mate:** _Needed_ **Siblings:** _Spottedpelt, Violetwing._** Apprentice: **_Fogpaw._

_Spottedpelt_- Large white tom with large black splotches all over his body and amber eyes. **Mate:** _Cloudgaze_. **Siblings:** _Fallenstone, Violetwing. _**Apprentice: **_Pondpaw._

_Sunspot-_ White she-cat with pale ginger spots. **Mate: **_Frostbillow__._ **Sibling:** _Fernstripe_. **Kit:** _Ebonypaw_. **Apprentice:** _Barkpaw._

_Mossyheart_- A light brown she-cat with darker brown mixed in and bright green eyes. **Mate:** _Tumbleleaf_

_Tumbleleaf_- Yellow-brown tom with green eyes. **Mate:** _Mossyheart_. **Sibling: **_Cloudgaze_.

_Sparkswipe_- Dark ginger tom wth green eyes. **Mate:** _Frostysong_. **Kits: **_Sunnykit, Blossomkit._ **Apprentice:** _Maskpaw._

_Frostbillow_- White tom with blue-gray patches and sky blue eyes. ****Mate:**** _Sunspot_. ****Kit:**** _Ebonypaw._

_Swiftsong_- White she-cat with short fur and light blue eyes. **Family:** _None_.

Apprentices-

_Barkpaw-_ Brown tabby tom with a white under-belly and legs, and green eyes. **Sibling:** _Flarepaw._ **Mentor:** _Sunspot._

_Flarepaw_- Long haired ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **Sibling:** _Barkpaw_. **Mentor:** _Bloomflower._

_Pondpaw_- White she-cat with blind green eyes. **Siblings:** _Fogpaw, Maskpaw_. **Mentor:** _Spottedpelt_

_Fogpaw_- White tom with light gray patches: **Siblings: **_Pondpaw, Maskpaw._ **Mentor: **_Fallenstone._

_Maskpaw- _Large white she-cat with a dark gray muzzle. **Siblings:**_Pondpaw, Fogpaw._**Mentor:**_Sparkswipe._

Queens-

_Rosepetal_- Fluffy brown she-cat with white chest hair. **Mate:** _Oakfire_. **Kits:** _Expecting_

_Cloudgaze_- White she-cat with very pale blue eyes. **Mate:**_Spottedpelt_. **Sibling:**_Tumbleleaf_. **Kit:**_Twistkit. _

_Frostysong_- Pure white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. **Mate: **_Sparkswipe._ **Kits:** _Sunnykit, Blossomkit_

_Falcontalon-_ Pale silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes and a scar on her left. **Mate:** _Tigerstripe_ (dead) **Sibling:** _Pigeonwing_ (dead). **Kits:**_Snowkit, Palekit._

Kits-

_Twistkit_- Dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes, green eyes. **Parents:** _Cloudgaze, Spottedpelt._

_Sunnykit_- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. **Sibling:** _Blossomkit_. **Parents:** _Frostysong, Sparkswipe_.

_Blossomkit_- White she-cat with pale ginger patches and green eyes. **Sibling:** _Sunnykit_. **Parents:** _Frostysong, Sparkswipe_.

_Snowkit_- White yom with blind blue eyes and brown tabby spots. **Sibling:**_Palekit._ **Parent:** _Falcontalon._

_Palekit- _Very pale silver tabby and white tom with dark blue eyes. **Sibling:**_Snowkit._**Parent:**_Falcontalon._

Elders-

_Blazingtail-_ Red tom with black stripes and a white muzzle and amber eyes. **Mate: **_Goldenflower._ **Kits:** _Fallenstone, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkpaw, Flarepaw._

_Goldenflower-_ Small light yellow tabby she-cat, amber eyes. **Mate: **_Blazingtail._** Sibling:**_ Smokescar._** Kits:**_Fallenstone, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkpaw, Flarepaw._

_Smokescar_- Light gray tom with a white chest, back legs, and paws, light green eyes, one blind due to a scar down his face. **Sister:** _Goldenflower._

_Fernstripe- _Light gray she-cat with deep green eyes. **Mate:**_ Bristlestroke_(dead) **Sibling:**_Sunspot._**Kits:**_Pondpaw, Fogpaw, Maskpaw._

**_Loners:_**

_Moss- _Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.


End file.
